


Sweet William

by WhosePride



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhosePride/pseuds/WhosePride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where they make up. Future fic. One-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet William

They had been fighting for the last two days just because someone had forgotten to let someone else pay the bill. And to be perfectly clear it was most certainly not Lizzie. The matters had escalated from there on. It's not that Lizzie liked to fight over such petty things but she really needed to take that step to ensure all their future dealings in this matter were fair.

But she would admit that she had taken a matter a little too far or maybe she just wanted to just kiss him so very necessarily. Either way, she decided to be the bigger person and nothing better than fruits of nature to say that you're sorry, right? Especially, if your boyfriend has this crazy huge office with a balcony!

She found a really nice flower shop near their office. It was selling all kinds of plants; roses, lilies and what not. But, while going through the list of plants, what caught her attention was a name. Sweet William, it said. She had never seen it before and as the sales person point it out that it was not naturally found there, she felt a little better. She quickly bought the plant and with a wicked grin walked towards her car.

Losing not an instant, she immediately took the elevator to the penultimate floor; the floor where her workaholic boyfriend had spent most of the last three days. Caressing the flowers ever so slightly, she knocked on the door to his office with a very becoming smile.

"Come in," a tired-workaholic's A.K.A Darcy's voice said. Invited, she entered the office and promptly closed the door behind her. As expected, his nose was buried inside a file, or rather files; the quarter ending overload of work showing its signs.

"Hey," she said. He looked up to, unmistakably, his Lizzie. He obviously recognized the voice too well now and such nicety of a meaningful greeting after three days really left him want for nothing. Almost.

"Hi…" he replied, still looking at her intently. To common eye there would seem no rift of any sort. Truth be told, it did not look like it even from their eyes.

"I got a plant for your office," Lizzie said. He looked at the plant for a lingering moment and then back at her.

"Sweet William, of course," he said, the corner of his mouths twitching just a little bit.

"Of course," Lizzie said with a hearty smile and a great urge to laugh.

"Of course," he repeated, returning the smile this time. And just like that everything was made up. Or just started because you can well imagine what happened later…Well, for starters there was no almost.


End file.
